


The App ~Acting~

by MegumitheGreat



Series: Grinding in Iwatobi [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analysis, Complete strangers, Grindr, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, angels & demons, hypothesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: In a world where they never met and didn't move out of Iwatobi, Rei tries out the Grindr app and finds Nagisa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut proofer answered a question for me after checking. I blame General Psychology for emphasizing the first Human Sexual Response Cycle model and for subsquent misunderstanding of men.

Rei had never been the type of guy that would go and have sex with any random gent. He preferred meaningful relationships that would benefit both him and his partner in the long run. He wanted someone that would support him emotionally while he supported them financially. So when he got a message from a Nagisa Hazuki, he wasn’t sure what to think. The app was for people looking for flings, not relationships, so what compelled him to sign up on it? Now standing outside of his apartment, he wasn’t even sure if he should knock on the door.

His phone vibrated in his hand while he was triple-checking the address. A message bubble had popped up from Nagisa’s chat, and he read it with uncertainty:

_I’m in the middle of something, so you can let yourself in. The door’s unlocked._

Rei wasn’t sure what to think of that either. Who volunteers to be host and then sends a message saying they can’t come to the door? He shrugged it off since he reminded himself yet again that this wasn’t going to be a serious relationship. He took it in stride, switching the purpose from a random fling to experience in bed. Nagisa had listed himself as either a top or bottom, and while Rei tried to rationalize that either position was fine, he would have preferred him to just be a bottom. Rei was looking for a female partner; had he known that the app for strictly for guys, he would have never signed up. But he also had never been in a relationship, so perhaps there would be some soul-searching to be done.

Rei opened the door. The apartment was somewhat messy with a few textbooks opened and paper scattered about as if Nagisa had been studying or looking for his notes before getting the idea to call someone over for a quick fuck. Judging from this and what could be inferred, thus, Nagisa was probably one hell of a procrastinator.

“E-Excuse me!” Rei called from the entrance as he removed his shoes. “Is there a Mr. Hazuki here?”

There was a delay in the answer, but Nagisa acknowledged him from his bedroom. “Over this way!” he chimed. “Don’t mind the mess!”

Rei cautiously walked to his bedroom and he wasn’t sure what to make of what he had found. In front of him on the bed was a short blond man dressed up in a Love Fairy costume with his legs spread as far as possible and him taking pictures of his package in the tight-fitting panties. Turned out that Nagisa seemed to have a kink for wearing girls’ clothes and roleplaying.

“What am I looking at?” the purple-haired scholarly man asked. “Do I have the right place?”

“Are you Rei Ryugazaki?” Nagisa asked as he snapped another ten pictures of his penis with the pink lace billowing from under it. “Because if you are, then you’re in the right place. I was just seeing if I looked sexy in this.”

Rei was unamused.

“So, do you wanna get started now or chat a bit first? I don’t mind either way. But you gotta tell me—Love Fairy or Sexy Succubus?”

“I’m leaving.”

“What? No! I pulled these out specifically for you!”

Rei snapped back around as if Nagisa had greatly insulted him. “What the hell makes you think I’m into this?!”

“I don’t know. You seemed like a nerdy type. I figured that dressing up would get you hard. Maybe if I cosplay as someone from K-On…”

Unsure of what to do, the nervous butterfly barked out that he preferred to have the succubus. He thought that maybe if they fucked long enough, he would actually die and never have to live knowing that he was inside a cross-dressing ninny. And almost like a prophecy foretold, Nagisa pulled out a matching Aphrodisiac Angel costume.

“Are you…are you actually serious?” Rei growled.

“It’s my kink, too, you know,” Nagisa giggled.

“Please, let me actually die while we’re having intercourse…”

The two of them changed into the costumes, which confused Rei since the ultimate goal was to have each other be naked completely. According to Nagisa, just ripping their clothes off and going at it like dogs in heat was boring and tasteless. If there was a story to it, then he was more inclined to participate.

The story went like this.

Angelic Hero Rei Ryugazaki had finally entered the castle of the Great Incubus Nagisa Hazuki, who had been causing chaos in the nearby village. Angelic Hero Rei, having fallen from the heavens above due to Nagisa shooting him down, was saved by the villagers. They begged him to put an end to Nagisa, and if he were able to accomplish such a feat, they would forever pray to him and hail him the legendary hero of the village. The key to defeating the incubus was to fill him with enough purity until he expelled his evilness.

“You’re not even trying with the euphemisms!” Rei complained.

“Duh, we both know what we’re talking about here,” Nagisa laughed.

Of course, getting the incubus into a vulnerable state would take time and effort. He wasn’t going to make things easy, and as the final boss, Angelic Hero Rei was charged with the task of undressing him!

“All you gotta do is just get my panties off,” Nagisa teased.

He lay on the bed with his hands over his head and his legs spread open. Rei loomed over him logically thinking that to get his panties off, he would just have to get a good grip on them. But it wasn’t easy. Nagisa refused to lift his lower half; in fact, he sat up several times to prevent him from just sliding them off.

“Do you want me to take them off or what?” Rei asked, somewhat annoyed.

“This must be your first time,” Nagisa smirked. “You’re going to have to get me hard if you want me to take them off. That means, touch me and, if you want, kiss me.”

Rei reluctantly straddled himself over Nagisa, leaning down to give him a peck. Nagisa had different plans, pulling him down into him for a long wet kiss that sent tendrils of saliva dripping from his mouth. He was going to have to teach him the art of lovemaking. He ushered him only slightly down, allowing him to kiss and lick up his neck. It didn’t take long before Rei forgot himself and clutched onto the sides of his torso. Nagisa carefully removed the ruby red glasses from his face, and when he saw what he looked like without them, his cock twitched underneath him. It caused a chain reaction in that Rei’s twitched followed by a little rougher foreplay. The butterfly slid down to his chest and sucked on one of his nipples until it was red and swollen. He did the same to the other one then massaged both of the tiny pecs as he kissed down Nagisa’s abdomen. At this point, Nagisa pushed him off.

“Surely you didn’t think that the Great Incubus Nagisa Hazuki wasn’t going to put up a fight!” he confidently said.

He was much higher in level, and as he traced the outlines of Rei’s muscles until he met his lips, he grabbed his own crotch. He fiddled around with himself, slowly overpowering Rei and moving on top of him. It registered to Rei that he had most likely been readying himself earlier with the pictures. Nagisa was grinding into him, panting and making his erection grow as he fantasized that Rei was probably one of the quiet-but-wild ones.

“You better hurry, Rei-chan, or else I might make myself come,” he said in a throaty tone.

Rei rolled over so that he was on top. His hands swept down his sides to his hips where he found two clips holding the purple sequin panties to Nagisa’s body. These clips, straining to stay intact, were simply child’s belt buckle types that were used in shopping carts or cheap little woven bracelets from the arcade. He simply had to squeeze them, and they popped right off to reveal Nagisa’s engorged dick standing like a flagpole.

“No,” Nagisa dreamily sighed. “You’ve defeated the Great Incubus Nagisa.” He was breathing deep and slow with anticipation. “Should you complete your mission? Or would you rather give into the erotic darkness?”

“You really have a branching path here?” Rei asked him.

“It depends on what you want to do…”

Rei had studied up at the very least on human anatomy and the sex cycle for both women and men. Women were capable of having multiple orgasms, but current research suggested that men were only able to have one before going into a refractory period in which they wouldn’t want to have sex again for a while. Part of him was going to be satiated after climaxing either inside of or on Nagisa, but another part wanted to test if men were capable of multiple orgasms.

“Nagisa-kun…how long can you go for?”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“How long can you endure it before you have to come?”

Nagisa didn’t know what he was getting at, but whatever it was, it tickled his fancy. Answering that he’d never paid attention to himself when getting it on, he delighted in seeing Rei develop a positively alluring smile.

The purple-haired butterfly moved down to the glorious erection, licking up the shaft long and slow while caressing his one-time partner’s inner thigh. Before long, and eventually he realized that he was going based on gut feeling rather than logic, he was pushing the entire cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down being careful not to gag himself, and occasionally he let go with a delicious pop so he could see Nagisa’s face. The blond penguin was arching and moaning, progressively getting louder every time Rei revisited the twitching member. He sucked, coaxing his essence to the edge until finally Nagisa had to come onto his face; Rei had let go just in time before the hot white liquid made it into his mouth. That was the first orgasm.

To further his study, he pushed Nagisa’s legs farther apart. “Do you want to be on your back or on your knees?” he seriously asked.

“Knees…I feel like I’ll fall asleep if I stay like this…” Nagisa breathed. He lazily flipped over, pushed himself up on his trembling limbs, and presented his entrance to him. “How long can _you_ go?”

“We’re about to find out.” Then he paused. “How do I do this?”

“Hmm? A newcomer to this part of the scene? There’s some lubrication under the pillow. Put that on your fingers and put them in. Quickly before I get bored.”

Rei reached under the pink frilly pillow for the tube, doing as he was told. He slowly inserted the first digit, but Nagisa urged him to go a little faster. Rei ignored him, sticking to his method of prolonging the “preparation” as he later called it. He circled the tight sphincter before inserting the second finger. This time he went in as far as possible and moved his finger like scissors. A squeal was elicited from the smaller man’s throat. Finally the third finger was pressed in. He spread them apart inside then rubbed them, thrusting them like he was going to. He hit something bulbous closer to the center of his pelvic area—the prostate gland, he recalled. For some reason, touching this organ was equivalent to a female’s theorized “G-spot”.

“Save the analyses for later! Just…just stick it in already!” Nagisa ordered.

“Alright, alright.”

With the fingers now extracted upon the bold request, Rei hovered over him. His erection was still going. He eased into him at first so that just the tip had breached him. Leaning onto him, he slowly began to thrust, gently as first but picking up speed with each touch of the prostate. Nagisa urged him again to go faster. Rei rammed into him relentlessly, only suddenly stopping and pulling out to turn Nagisa on his back before continuing on. He hugged him, and as he subjected his ass to more and more rigorous movements, the heat of the moment overcame him. He shoved his tongue into Nagisa’s mouth and swirling about.

“I-I’m coming!” Nagisa mumbled out with his partner’s tongue stiff muffling him. Another wave of semen was ejaculated, and a third one came as Rei did so inside. The latter’s brain was muddled now, surprised that he had last that long after such an intense “session”. But things apparently weren’t done yet.

Nagisa adjusted so that Rei was out of him. “I like your style,” he sighed. “I’m curious now; how many times can I make you come?”

“My God, you’re not tired?” Rei panted.

“Oh, I am. I’m just thinking about _next_ time.”

“Next time?”

“Do you mind if we got together? A nerd-type with a wild side like you—that’s just what I’ve been waiting for.”

In a not-so-shocking turn of events, Rei had managed to pick up someone that could play both the female part and male part for his other lovemaking hypotheses.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I died a little inside after writing this--the dichotomy in ideas between these two...based partly on a fan art that I found years ago.


End file.
